percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellbound
Rated PG He feels guilty about the deaths he has 'caused.' [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.']] 14:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- There are two types of people on this Earth. The good-natured, who are the most helpful people with the kindest of hearts; the people that will receive eternal glory when they die and go to Heaven. And then there are the impure, the imperfect. People who have committed deeds so shameful their place in Hell is marked. People who are ''so despicable their hearts are as cold as ice. People that are hellbound. He falls into the latter category. He didn't choose to be like this. Although, thats what they all say. They all beg and plead, try to prove their innocence. It never works. They are who they are. And they're always found guilty. Nick was no exception. If he had acted differently at the orphanage, or had refused to live with Mr. Sayre, then he would probably be still alive right now. But no, Nick didn't think about how it might affect other people. He didn't think that his mother, Melinoe, would show up and literally scare Mr. Sayre to death. But it happened. His father's death was absolutely, undeniably his fault- at least, thats how he felt. Nick attended a support group for teenagers that had lost their adoptive or biological parents. Everyone in the group would give him pitiful looks whenever they saw him; everyone, except Sarah. Sarah was the only person that treated Nick like he was normal. "Nick!" She said as they walked into support group that morning. "Where were you yesterday? You didn't show up for support group." "Oh, I - er - was sick." Nick stuttered. He lied. He had really been sitting in his apartment for the whole day, wondering if suicide was as bad as it sounded. "Oh." Sophie replied solemnly. "Okay. Meet me at my apartment after support group; tell them I can't make it." "Okay." Nick said but Sarah had already ran off. ---- Support group was over in less than an hour. Nick sprinted to Sarah's apartment, which was conveniently only a few blocks away. He knocked on her door, and she answered straight away. "Why did you want me to come?" Nick asked quietly. "Because....." Sarah said slowly, her voice filled with enthusiasm."We're a having a "Why not!" party!" Nick turned to leave but she stood in front of him. "Look Nick." She began. "I get it; I really do. My parents died too, remember? But that doesn't mean we should stop living. The past is history, but today's a gift; that's why its called the present." "I have places to be Sarah." Nick said with a sigh. "Things to do." "Oh yeah?" Sarah replied with a raised voice. "Like what?" "Like killing myself!" Nick snapped, and he regretted it afterwards. Sarah went really quiet and stared at him for a few minutes. "If you just talked to me...." "There's nothing to talk about Sarah." "How did your dad die?" Sarah asked after a moment. "Your adoptive one, I mean." Nick glanced at her. If they were planning on staying friends, she should know. She knew all about him being a demigod, after all. So why shouldn't she know this? She should know so that she could leave once she heard the story. So that he would be prepared for her departure. "My life is very complicated." Nick began. "You know how my mom is Melinoe?" Sarah nodded. "Well, she appeared to me last year. She told me who she was, and more importantly, who I'' was. And everything was fine. Until my dad saw her. She literally scared him to death. After that, I moved into my apartment and started attending support group." "I'm so sorry, Nick." "Yeah, well. Nothing you could do about it. I'm hellbound because of it." "Hellbound?" "Destined for eternal damnation." "Thats not true Nick." "''I killed him. I'm the one that said yes to him adopting me; no one else." Sarah stared at him but Nick just glanced at the floor. His thoughts wandered. Why did he tell her that he was thinking suicidal? She wouldn't let him out of her sight now. "C'mon," Sarah said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go out to dinner or something." "Why?" "Because we're friends you idiot." She replied with a smile. "Any more stupid questions?" Nick smiled and shook his head. They sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs. "I need to tie my laces," Nick said and he bent down. "Wait up!" Sarah continued to run and opened the door of the building. She ran outside and everything was quiet until Nick heard a sudden scream. He bolted outside and found her, lying on the road, with her hand over her stomach. Her shirt was stained red. A man was running away in the distance. Nick knelt by Sarah's side and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god, Sarah." "Nick...." "Don't worry, Sarah." Nick began. "I'm calling 911." "Don't Nick." Sarah said. "I'm studying medicine, remember? Its too late." Nick called them anyway; he couldn't just let her die. "You're gonna be fine, Sarah. Don't worry." She smiled. "Yeah I will. Its you I'm worried about." "I'll be fine too." He said, to please her. "I promise." "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that." Nick heard the ambulance in the distance, but he knew it was too late. He could feel Sarah's soul leaving her body. "Whatever happens, Nick," Sarah said with her dying breath. "Just know. You feel remorse. You are not hellbound. " And she was right. ---- He had always thought that, if you did something seriously wrong, you were categorized as hellbound. But he was wrong. It doesn't matter how bad the thing was, or how bad people treated you for it. It didn't even matter if it was an accident or not. He felt remorse. He felt guilty about what he thought he did. So he wasn't damned; at least, not for that particular death. Category:One Shot Category:Albus Chase Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Complete